


Firestarter

by GhastlyDisco



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Three Pager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDisco/pseuds/GhastlyDisco
Summary: The revenants are dead. Wynonna has hunted down all but one of them, determined to do whatever it takes to free her daughter from Wyatt Earp’s curse.With the end drawing near, Bobo Del Rey has entrusted Waverly with a weapon stolen from Bulshar himself, the first real clue to her heritage.Now Wynonna and the rest of Black Badge Division have finally cornered Bobo, the last revenant, and no one but Waverly pays any mind to his warning that this is not the end of the Earp curse…





	Firestarter

Bang! Black Badge Division watch Bobo Del Rey writhe as he’s swallowed by the flames of hell. Then he’s gone, and the bridge is silent save for the sound of the wind blowing.

Wynonna lets out the breath she's been holding. “It’s over,” she says, her voice shaky.

Doc steadies her with a hand on her shoulder while he wipes a tear from his eye. “You did it, Wynonna. Our girl is safe.”

The whole group is startled when Peacemaker’s markings flare up again.

Wynonna’s eyes widen. “What the hell?” Her expression when she looks up at Waverly is the most scared they’ve ever seen her. “This can’t be happening.”

Waverly looks away, clutching Bobo’s gift in her coat pocket. Nicole senses something wrong and moves closer.

They watch Wynonna’s face shift through the stages of grief. “The curse is supposed to be broken. It’s supposed to be over!”

“We don’t know what this means,” Dolls tries to reassure her. “Let’s consider the facts.”

Waverly’s voice trembles as she speaks up. “No. I know exactly what this means.” Everybody looks at her. “The curse won’t end unless Peacemaker kills me too.”

Nicole tries to hush her, “Babe, no,” but Waverly carries on.

“Wynonna, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but Bobo gave me something before.” She pulls the gun from her coat and shows it to Wynonna. It’s nearly identical to Peacemaker.

Jeremy is the only one not taken aback by the sight. “What is it?”

“This is Firestarter,” says Waverly. “The Earp curse is a contract. Peacemaker is Wyatt’s part, and Firestarter is Bulshar’s.” While she holds it in her hands, the patterns along the barrel start to glow blue.

Seeing this, Wynonna whispers, “Oh my god, Waverly.” There is heartbreak in her voice, it’s plain on her face. “You’re one of them.”

Nicole stares her down. “She’s not a revenant. She was able to step outside the Ghost River Triangle.”

“Maybe I’m… I don’t know what I am.” At this, Wynonna puts her face in her hands, so Waverly rushes to say, “But this is a good thing, isn’t it? We made that plate into a bullet, but then we spent it on the widows instead of on Bulshar.”

“And you think we can use Firestarter against him?” asks Dolls.

“Yes! Bulshar used it to create the barrier that keeps the old ones out of the Ghost River Triangle—”

Doc cuts her off, sputtering, “You want to let them in?”

“They’re the only ones who can kill Bulshar now!” Waverly insists.

Dolls tells her, “That’s not an option.”

“It doesn’t look like we have much of a choice,” Nicole says through gritted teeth.

“If we do that, it’ll be the end of Purgatory. The death of thousands.”

“I can’t believe we’re debating this right now!” Jeremy throws his hands in the air. “We should be trying to come up with a third option. It **can’t** be a choice between Waverly and Purgatory.”

Everybody instinctively looks to Wynonna for what to do, but she keeps her back to them. When she finally turns around, she has a look of stone-cold determination on her face. Tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. “This is bigger than us now. I have **a kid**.” She raises Peacemaker and points it at Waverly.

“Wynonna?” Nicole immediately puts herself between Waverly and the gun. “What are you doing?”

“We could end this right now. It could all be over.” She sounds exhausted.

Before anything else can be said, Waverly steps out from behind Nicole and levels Firestarter at her sister.

“Guys! Hold on!” Jeremy backs away from the line of fire.

Without a blink, Nicole unholsters her sidearm and aims it at Wynonna. “Don’t you dare.”

“You’re out of your mind!” says Doc. Him and Dolls have their weapons out and on Nicole in a second. “Without the heir, this has all been for nothing!”

Eyes still on Wynonna, Nicole answers, “Waverly is next in line. She’ll inherit Peacemaker.”

“Not if she’s a descendant of Bulshar,” says Dolls.

“I’ve used Peacemaker before,” Waverly replies. “We still don’t have to do this, Wynonna. I care about Alice too. We could learn more ways to use Firestarter—”

“No!” Wynonna interrupts, jerking her gun forward but unable to pull the trigger.

The sudden gesture causes everybody else to move to fire, and Jeremy draws his pistol and raises it at Doc and Dolls. “Don’t!” he yelps.

Seeing the agony on Wynonna’s face, Waverly lets her tears fall, but she does not lower her weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> “Wynonna. It’s not what you think.”
> 
> “I won’t hesitate bich.”
> 
> I've started to sum up my ideas for multi-chapter fics in three-page scenes, like pilots for a TV show. The prompt for this one was, what if Waverly's wish to be the heir came true and she got a Peacemaker of her own.


End file.
